In the manufacture of vehicles such as automobiles, it is a common practice to pre-assemble certain portions of the vehicle remotely from the main assembly line. These pre-assembled portions are then brought to the main assembly line and assembled with the remainder of the vehicle in a process that is generally faster than assembling each component part at the main assembly line. This process is used for both large assemblies, such as motors and the like, and for smaller components and accessories such as grab handles, door handles, or hang hooks.
A typical means of securing an accessory to the interior of an automobile is to utilize a common, threaded fastener, which passes through the accessory and into the frame or substrate of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the structures that enable the use of threaded fasteners tend to be rather complicated, requiring numerous parts and steps in their assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified structure for attaching vehicle accessories to the substrate of the vehicle.